Meet thy Father, hubby!
by chowdowntown
Summary: Jean meets Sasha's Father. I don't own SNK. Hajime Isayama owns it.


I do not own SNK Hajime Isayama owns it.

* * *

"Jean, remember not to be late for lunch okay?" A girl with long brown hair was getting up from her bed.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there in jiffy" The man still in bed and was obviously too lazy to wake up answered.

"Fine. And Jean..." The girl closes her eyes. Wanting to say to get along with her father and wishes him luck but decided that everything will be okay.

"What?" The man groans

"Nothing. I love you" She smiles

"Hmpf. I love you too" He sits up and scratches his head. He didn't expect to fall for this girl.

Jean Kirstein and Sasha Braus has been dating for almost a year now. The pair have seen each other through common friends but have not really interacted with one another. Sasha would remain by her bestfriend's (Connie Springer) side most of the time while Jean would be near Mikasa Ackerman, his 'dream girl', persuading her to go on a date with him and leave her longtime boyfriend, Eren Jaeger.

The first time they tried to talk to each other didn't went well, Jean was being a jerk at one point, they cursed and promised themselves that they wouldn't talk to each other but there were circumstances that couldn't be avoided. The time they warmed up at each other was when Sasha comforted Jean on Marco's death. It was really unexpected and tragic. Ever since that time they spent more time together and got to know the good qualities and slowly accepted each others flaws. Jean eventually asked her out realizing that the ideal girl for him was already by his side.

Jean wanted to ask her already for hand in marriage but before that he wants to meet her father afterall they will be also be married to each others family. His family already met Sasha so there's no problem in that. His mom told him how lucky he is to found a girl like her and she also treats Sasha like her own child than Jean.

**Few hours later...**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

_ "Okay. This is it."_ Jean thought to himself. He takes a deep breath and sighed. He thinks life with Sasha. Her, Him, and Kids. Thoughts run through his mind.

"Hmm. You are?" A man with a beard and newsboy cap answered the door.

"Jean Kirstein, Sir." Jean nervously answered

"And? Well? What are you doing here? If you're here to sell-" Sasha's dad did not finish what he was going to say

"Jean! You're not late." Sasha walked past her father and went to hug Jean. She was happy that Jean was already there

"Child, you know him?" her dad questioned

"Father, this is the man I told you before. The man I'm dating. Jean Kirstein." She happily answered her father

"Nice to meet you, Sir" Jean reached out his hand to her father but he only gave him a glare. Eyeing him from head to toe.

"Father. *cough*" Sasha elbowed her dad

"Well boy. Don't you just stand there come on in" Her father step aside and already went ahead leaving Jean ans Sasha walking side by side.

"Geez, Sash. If looks can kill I bet your father would have had me dead by now" Jean told Sasha. She placed her hands in front of her mouth and laughed.

"Oh come on. He'll love you. Don't worry about that" Sasha holds his hands and gave him assurance that everything will be okay.

**_Lunch_**...

The dining hall was covered with silence as they eat. Jean couldn't help feeling being uncomfortable. He was here to make a good impression to her dad but the way it's turning out to be is not in any good.

"Sasha tells me you like hunting, Sir" Jean tried to break the uncomfortable silence

"Is that so? Then I suppose she told you how I like to hunt down some of the guys who hurt her" He looked at Jean with a scary smile. Jean was beginning to sweat profusely from his seat.

"Father!" Sasha shouted.

"Just kidding...Mr. Kirstein...what is your occupation? where do you work?"

"Oh. Yeah. I work at Smith and Ackerman firm. I'm a lawyer. It's about 2 years since I work for them" He was proud of himself. Smith and Ackerman firm is widely known for great lawyers and is highly credited for its oustanding reputation through the years. From hundreds of applicants only few would be accepted to work there.

"Smith and Ackerman huh? Hmpf. Then I suppose you know Levi Ackerman. That reminds me Sash. I haven't seen that man in ages. How is he?" Sasha choked upon hearing what her father says.

The Ackermans was no stranger to her father. Their family knew each other and the Ackermans would spend time in their house during holidays when they were kids. Levi and her father both love hunting but that was that.

"You know Levi?" Jean raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasha

"Well...the Ackermans are family friend. So...we spend time together. Father, I know that you and Levi saw each other last week so don't give me that crap about not seeing him for ages. Mikasa told me."

"...and I thought you would end up with Levi" Her dad whispered but was still audible

"Anyway...Father...Jean here also loves hunting and guess what? If you don't stop bringing up Levi you won't get to see your grandchildren" She glared at her father

"Are you pregnant?!" Jean and her father asked both in unison. Hands on a fist her father slammed on the table

"Woah. Calm down. Not yet" Sasha laughed

"Jeez. Potato girl. I almost had a heart attack. Look that's not funny especially when I'm still trying to get your father's approval or something"

"Hmpf. You do know that I'll only give you a hard time right?" Her father asked

"Yes, I know that Sir and I don't intend to give up. Not now. not ever"

Sasha was happy to hear what Jean has said. She knows that he and her father will get along. It'll just take time but they'll eventually get along. After all they would have no choice since a _child_ will be on its way soon.


End file.
